Half
by WholocksAndPonies
Summary: AU: After a nasty fight with some typhoomerangs and changewings, Hiccup finds himself in a strange underground village of half-dragon half-viking people. He soon learns that he is not allowed to go back to Berk, and even worse, a great enemy of the village is returning. Will the village survive, and will Hiccup ever see his friends again? *takes place before HTTYD 2
1. Chapter 1

_"Snotlout, changewing at three-o-clock!" _

_"Astrid, typhoomerang right behind you!"_

_"So far, so good, team!"_

_"HICCUP! Above you!"_

_"Wha-"_

_"HICCUP!"_

* * *

"Ugghh..."

Hiccup lazily opened his eyes. The right side of his face burned like fire, along with many other splotched regions on his body. There was alot of noise, as if people were speaking. It was hard to tell, however, since everything was fuzzy and garbled. Someone hovered over his face, his mouth moving as if he were saying something, but all that could be heard was a garbled cloud of noise.

He must have been hallucinating as well, since part of this man appeared to have dragon scales instead of human skin on the left side of his face...

He felt something wet and cold touch a stinging blotch of skin on his leg, eliciting a whimper from the wounded viking. He tried to lift his neck to look at what had been put on his leg, but before he could see, he was out cold.

* * *

Once again, the viking Hiccup awoke. He looked around, and noticed he was in a bedroom. What was rather odd about it was that it seemed to be in some sort of cave.

Then again, it was rather nice for a cave-bedroom. A dresser, a fairly comfortable bed, a fireplace.

He began to get out of the bed, when he felt something odd on his back. He started to look over his shoulder, trying to see what was on his back.

He suddenly gave a shocked gasp, as he had wings.


	2. Chapter 2

"_AHHHH! Ahhh! AH!" _Hiccup yelled as he scrambled across the room, as if he was trying to run away from his new dark-brown appendages. He continued his panicked laps around the room until he ran himself into the dresser, his face falling right into a plant resembling grass. He found himself suddenly very relaxed, his pupils dilating as he limply collapsed to the floor. He dumbly smiled, the edges of his vision blurred as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well someone found the dragon nip." Said a strange new voice. Hiccup looked over, tilting his head as his eyes narrowed, his vision returning to normal as he sprang to his feet.

"Where am I?" Hiccup said, hostility clear in his voice. The flame of anger died down a bit when he saw that the person who had approached him was a child; about 10, maybe 11. He had light orange medium-length hair that was rather messy and strands of it hung in his face. His eyes were dark brown, and he was wearing a pretty standard outfit, a mere pale green shirt and dark green pants. The only thing that threw him off was the dragon-like wings, tail, and horns... similar to a terrible terror's.

"Your in the number one underground village in the world!" Said the enthusiastic kid. "Well... the _only _underground village in the world. That I know of."

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Hiccup snarled back. Despite the age, he still needed answers.

"Well, I'm Kayden. You're here because we saved you from certain death."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, trying to recall what had happened.

He and his friends had gone to Changewing island because for some reason, some Typhoomerangs had come onto the island. The dragons had become defensive towards them and began attacking. Most of them held up well, but Hiccup had been shot down by a changewing. He could remember falling off toothless, who had strangely not been hit, and he heard his roar before he blacked out.

"How could you have saved me? I was shot with _acid!"_ He spoke with confusion and uncertainty.

Suddenly, another stranger entered through the doorway. He looked to be about 18, rather muscular. He had bright white hair with streaks of light yellow that was slicked back. He had a faded blue shirt with spiked shoulder pads, dark blue pants, and brown boots with bent down tops. He had a spiked belt and one spiked fingerless glove. He also had patches of dragon scales all across his body most notably on the right side of his face, nadder-like wings and tail, but no horns.

"The Great Dragon. He can heal anyone." The man said, smirking a bit. "I am Thornwing. I have been charged with the task of being your mentor. What is your name?"

"I'm Hiccup... what do you mean by mentor? And why do you both have wings and tails? Why do _I _have wings and a tail?!"

"All will be explained soon. Come, it's dinner time."

* * *

Everyone turned their heads as Hiccup, Toothwing, and Kayden walked through the halls of the strange underground community. It would have been a normal village, if it weren't for the fact that everyone had dragon wings, tails, and horns. They all looked at him, intrigued by the newcomer. Hiccup felt rather uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. He felt something on top of his head, and when he reached on top of his head, he felt what seemed like... night fury ears.

Eventually they had reached a cave that looked like a picnic area. It had patches of grass all over, with picnic tables all over, and a small kitchen off to the side. Some kids were chasing each other in some sort of game.

Hiccup, Toothwing, and Kayden sat down at an empty table. He was handed a plate with fish and some sort of salad.

"So... do you guys have some kind of chief?" Hiccup said sheepishly as he picked at his food.

"Yes we do. He should be coming here soon to announce that you've joined the village."

"Ok that's great, I was wondering-"

Kayden and Toothwing motioned for him to be quiet, looking to their right in full attention. He almost spoke, before he looked over and saw a man in chief's clothes, medium length sandy blonde hair with dark red streaks, and the dragon like features of a rumblehorn.

"As many of you may have noticed, we have a new member of our village. I expect all of you to treat him with the upmost welcoming and kindness." He spoke with a thick russian accent that boomed from the tall rock podium. "I ask that the newcomer come up here and introduce himself."

Kayden and Toothwing nodded to him to go up. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, not knowing how he could get up to the incredibly tall pillar. Kayden flapped his wings, and Hiccup nodded in response, remembering his brand new night fury-like wings. He got up, flapping his wings and beginning to take off.

He gritted his teeth, finding it more difficult than he thought to fly. He jumped, getting a bit higher but not yet flying. Just when he thought he couldn't do it, he stayed in the air once he lifted off. He smiled, flying the rest of the way to the chief, almost falling but always getting back on a steady pace. He finally reached the top.

"What's your name?" The chief welcomingly said.

"My name is Hiccup, but I have a few questions."

"What do you want to know?"

"Look, you guys seem nice, and I have to admit... having dragon wings is pretty cool. But I can't stay here. I have my own village, and my friends have no idea where I am!" To this the chief sighed, shaking his head. "Come with me, my boy."


	3. Chapter 3

"So... you still have to explain why I'm here." Hiccup said, eyeing the chief Redrock curiously. "We've just been walking down these halls for 10 minutes." Redrock said nothing, he just continued walking until they reached a large cavern, the edges lined with crystals. "Sit." He said, his accent resonating in the cavern. Hiccup nodded, amazed with the beauty of the cavern. He sat down on the ground in the middle of it, and Redrock sat across from him.

"This village has been around for generations. It started with my ancestor, Bersor. He had been in a great battle, and was greatly wounded, on the doorsteps of valhalla. That's when he met The Great Dragon. He healed him, giving him the same dragon appendages that you have been given.

"I may be the chief, but I do not hold a candle to The Great Dragon. He is our true leader, I merely carry out what he wishes."

"That is a great lesson, but what does it have to do with-" Hiccup was cut off by his powerful voice.

"Bersor brought those on their early deathbeds to The Great Dragon, and healed them. They each embodied features from whatever dragon they were closest to. But once they were released, they were either outcasts, captured, or killed. Bersor created this underground village to protect those touched by The Great Dragon." Redrock looked at him sadly. "This is why you cannot return outside."

Hiccup was surprised, amazed by the history behind this place. But he still needed to go back to Berk.

"I know you think that, but Berk is different. I mean, we ride dragons! My friends would never-" Hiccup began, desperate to convince the chief to let him go home.

"Your friends may be trustworthy, but the rest of the world may not be. If anyone were to discover us, we would all be wiped out on the spot." Redrock said, standing up with a sad, empathetic look towards Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, understanding but still disappointed.

But he had to hold up with the fact that he wasn't just a dragon rider now- he was half-dragon, and he couldn't let these people be discovered by others who want to hurt them.

* * *

Astrid woke up from the sad moans of Toothless right next to her. She regretted volunteering to take care of Hiccup's dragon, but she empathised with the poor night fury. Toothless motioned to the window, then to the red aesthetic fin on his tail, telling Astrid he wanted to fly.

"Toothless, we can't look for Hiccup right now. We'll do it in the morning, ok?" Astrid said, wanting to find her friend as much as he did, but knew it would not be safe to do so at night.

Toothless came closer to her, nuzzling her in attempts to get her up. "Toothless, I'm sorry, it's not safe right now to go search."

The pitch-black dragon looked down sadly, desperately missing his owner. His friend. He resignedly turned to the corner, snuggling into his make-shift bed, and dozed off.

"I'll find you Hiccup. I will." Astrid whispered to herself before drifting into sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" The excited Kayden said as he shook Hiccup, who woke up with a frightened yelp. "What? What is it?!" Hiccup said, alert and ready.

"Today's your first day of training!" Kayden said, dragging him out of bed.

After breakfast, Hiccup met with Toothwing for some training on his new dragon abilities. It was in a nice clearing with tall rock walls, with an opening at the top. The only way into it from the cave systems was a narrow crack in the rocks, which you couldn't quite see from outside.

"First off, target practice. You've got to learn how to use your fire." Said Toothwing, ready and eager to teach.

"So I can make fire, too?"

"Indeed!" Toothwing demonstrated by shooting the trademark blowtorch-like flame of the Deadly Nadder. "Now, it may not be much at first, but you'll get it eventually. First, take a deep breath."

Hiccup inhaled, holding his breath, feeling a heat in the back of his throat.

"Alright, now exhale and try to thrust that heat with the breath." Hiccup exhaled, the flame he felt making a small but bright orb of Night fury fire, which managed to hit the edge of one of the targets. "Very good! Now, hit the other targets."

Hiccup took a deep breath and shot the next, not quite hitting the center but getting closer. He repeated on each one, finally getting the center on the last try.

"You'll be firing like an expert in no time!" Toothwing said, hitting Hiccup on the shoulder. "Now, let's see how you can shoot in the air. Fly up to that flower, and then shoot the targets once again."

Hiccup was unsure, since he had only flown once, but he figured he'd be ok. He jumped up and began to fly towards the flower that was about halfway up the rock wall. It was about 15-20 feet high, but he could do it. He stumbled less this time around, and found it rather nice to be flying on his own. He got up to the flower, and looked down at the targets. He inhaled, shooting each target with poor accuracy, but at least none missed the target.

"Alright! You're a natural. Now come down, that's enough training for one day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Astrid, we've been out for hours, and there is no sign of Hiccup!" Fishlegs said, exhausted and full of skepticism. "Fishlegs, the body was never found. He must be somewhere!"

"Astrid, he fell unconscious mid-fall. He was most likely picked up by some sort of dragon."

"Or some kind of enemy. You know how many people would do anything to get their hands on Hiccup! He might be locked in some dungeon, being tortured and forced to teach how to train dragons!" Astrid spat back at Fishlegs, insistent on finding Hiccup.

"She's got a point there, Fish." Snotlout said, hoping Hiccup was alive as much as everyone else.

"Maybe we aren't looking in the right place. Maybe we should try asking other villages."

"Good idea, Fishlegs. Let's split up and meet at Anvil Island before sunset."

* * *

A few days had passed, and Hiccup had learned a lot. He had gotten fairly good at flight and firing, cooking, and he could make his teeth sharp on will. He had grown accustomed to his new life, but he still missed Berk a lot.

He tried to keep it out of his mind, though.

But today would be a fun day, for today was scavenging day. On the last saturday of each month, a group of 5-10 people would go out and find food. Hiccup was selected for today's scavenging, along with Toothwing, a chubby but attractive gronkle woman, a tall and lanky typhoomerang man, and a speed stinger woman. Hiccup was charged to gather berries and other edible plants. We all wore cloaks to hide our wings, tails, and horns, which he wasn't that enthusiastic about.

An hour passed, and Hiccup had collected a considerable amount of berries and vegetables. He was heading back to the rendezvous point, when he smelled something. Following the trail, he soon found a patch of dragon nip. He dropped down, rolling in the grass happily. After he rolled for a bit, he eventually came to his senses and began to walk away, when he felt something warm bump into him. He looked over, seeing a gronkle, smiling and excited to see him.

"Meatlug?! Why are you-" It suddenly hit him that if Meatlug was here, Fishlegs was, too. He shook his head, backing away but she just followed him. "_Meatlug! Oh MEEEAAATLUG!" _Fishlegs yelled in the distance. Hiccup gritted his teeth, backing away, regretting what he was about to do.

Hiccup's teeth became sharp, and his pupils became slits as his wings spread and he ferociously roared at the innocent gronkle, who soon backed away. Hiccup reverted to normal, his eyes apologetically soft. "I'm sorry girl. I can't let Fish follow me." He began to run, hearing someone female saying, _Wait! What happened to you?_

Hiccup's eyes widened, as he had heard Meatlug speak.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, yes. That's not uncommon, most people here can talk to dragons. You didn't know that?" Toothwing said in response to Hiccup's question.

"No one exactly explained that to me..." Hiccup yelled back to Toothwing, finding it rather difficult to communicate while flying. It was quite the nice flight back to the caverns. It was just a little cloudy, and it wasn't to hot or to cold.

They finally reached base, and flew down into the training arena. One at a time they all went into the crevice, and once they were in everyone started showing their hauls.

"Look! 5 cod, 6 trout, and _9_ salmon!" The speed stinger woman said. She had braided silver with green highlights hair that went down to her waist, green eyes, and a dark green dress.

"Any eels?" The typhoomerang man said, who had semi-spiky orange hair, orange-yellow eyes, long sleeve orange shirt and dark orange pants.

"Eels? You know that eels will make us sick!" The gronkle woman said, who had black hair that was braided in two places, which lay on both her shoulders, grey eyes, a short sleeve brown shirt and black pants.

"Well, I'll have to get some myself next scavenging." The typhoomerang said. "Well anyway, I got..." Hiccup listened to everyone, smiling a bit, because he began to feel rather happy here. Everyone treated one another with respect that wasn't based on skill or strength. It was based on what kind of person you were. And it was a nice feeling to be in a place like that.

He missed Berk a lot, but... his new home wasn't half bad.

* * *

A few months had passed. Hiccup was no longer a new face, and had become one of the best fliers among the village. He rarely thought of Berk, because it made him much to sad to think about it.

Today the chief Redrock came and made another announcement, but from the look on his face, it wouldn't be because of a new member.

He stood on his tall podium, his face as solemn and serious as a panther stalking it's enemy.

There was a long silence, before he gravely spoke. "_He_ has returned." The chief spoke, followed by many fearful gasps, eliciting scared confusion from Hiccup.

"He? Who is he?" Hiccup whispered to Toothwing and Kayden, Kayden seeming the most fearful among the two, but Tooth seeming mortified as well. "Great valhalla..." Toothwing whispered, shaking his head.

"We will have to start intensive training _immediately._ Persuasion resistance, combat practice, and weapons crafting are to be top priority along with defence building. After breakfast you will all come to me and be assigned your schedules. Dismissed." Redrock said, striking more fear into Hiccup. Whoever this He was, it was something powerful.

"Who is he?!" Hiccup said to Toothwing and Kayden, who were shovelling down their food.

"A while after me and Kayden were recruited, another man was healed by the great dragon... he became half bewilderbeast." Tooth said, mortified.

"Bewilderbeast? Wha-"

"Very powerful large dragon that spits ice instead of fire. It is the alpha dragon... he seemed nice at first, but then he discovered he could control our minds... he became not so nice. He tried to control us all... But he couldn't control me, I was too young." Said Kayden gravely.

"If it weren't for Kayden, we would've all been controlled." Tooth added, fear emanating from him. Hiccup nodded, scared as well, but knowing he couldn't lay down while some big bad guy was going to attack.

"Wait, but if Kayden can't be controlled, then we're fine right?" Hiccup said, quite hopeful.

"No, Kayden is old enough to be controlled now." Toothwing said, as disappointed as Hiccup was.

"Oh..." Was the last word that was spoken in the conversation. Hiccup nodded, understanding that just like on Berk, he would have to protect his new village.

He gulped down his breakfast, and headed to get his schedule.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Berk..._**

In the months that passed, the searches for Hiccup from his friends decreased to once a week, instead of everyday. Everyone in Berk was in denial, especially his friends and his father.

Sadness was abundant in Berk, and everyone tried to cling to hope that their beloved Hiccup was still alive.

The gang was out on a search, scouting every place possible. They had checked on every island, but they chose to return to the place they lost him.

"Let's scout on land. Maybe there is something we missed." Astrid said, the flame of hope in her heart getting smaller every second. Everyone merely nodded in response, depressed but trying to go on with the search. Even Snotlout was sad, and showing it.

Hours had passed, and almost every inch of the island had been exhausted of any detail. They had searched for any clues at all, but found none. It all seemed hopeless at this point.

"I couldn't find anything..." Ruffnut said, all desires of having a headbutt contest with Tuffnut had been long gone, and the same in her brother.

"No luck here." Fishlegs replied.

"There must be something we've missed... Hiccup couldn't have..." Astrid began, her eyes watering as she rubbed her arm. "He's still out there! We just need to find him!" She said boldly, pleadingly.

"We've been searching for months, Astrid... I don't think next week will be any different." Snotlout said, carefully, because he knew that Astrid is taking the hardest hit among the group.

He was greeted by a tackle, followed by being hoisted into the air by Astrid and pinned against a tree.

"Who gives a Skrill's tail about what you say, Snoutlout?! You're probably the reason we can't find him, because you were always so mean to him! That's probably why he hasn't returned!" She yelled at him as everyone else tried to pry her off, and ended her assault by throwing him on the ground. The rest of the group stared at Astrid, shocked, but all she gave back was a rage-filled look that just dared anyone else to tell her Hiccup was a lost cause.

"Go search again! But this time you search HARDER!" She yelled in furious anger, which was replied to by a quick scurry of vikings onto the backs of their dragons.

Once everyone was gone, she relaxed, realising what she had just done, and the water in her eyes welled up again.

She leaned against a tree, closing her eyes. "Hiccup, where are you?" She whispered, followed by a waterfall of tears streaming down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today you will all be tested on your mental resistance to manipulation. Hanna will attempt to hypnotize you, and you will try to resist." Toothwing spoke, his serious leader-like strong side showing. Despite how often he kept this up, Hiccup knew he could be wing-loose.

He watched as Hanna, who was a tall, thin, slightly creepy lady with dragon appendages Hiccup could not identify. Her wings were long and a mix of many different colors that looked like oil on water. Her tail was long and snakelike, and she had ears that looked like fish fins. Her hair was a sickly grey, and her eyes were a piercing blue.

"What type of dragon is she?" Hiccup whispered to Kayden.

"She's a Slithering Snapper. The only known dragon that can hypnotize it's prey, but they don't have any fire." Said the terrible terror boy, seemingly eager to test his mind resistance. Couldn't blame him.

"Slithering Snapper... never heard of one of those."

The first person collapsed from being under the stone-cold lady's hypnotism, being pulled back up to his feet and slapped a couple times by Toothwing to snap him out of it. Hiccup felt an odd feeling in his stomach, a strange anticipation mixed with fear.

She tested the next person, who managed to barely hold up, but didn't collapse.

After that, she tested Kayden. Hiccup watched Kayden, who instantly seemed entranced by the women, who seemed to be making some sort of hissing noise as she hypnotized Kayden. Kayden was twitching, trying not to fall under her control, but looked like he might collapse.

"Come on, I know you can do it K." Hiccup whispered in encouragement. Kayden blinked, driving on in resistance, his knees wobbling but holding up. "You can do it!" He whispered once again, smiling and nodding. Kayden grunted, his teeth gritting but he was getting through. Finally, Hanna stopped, and turned to Hiccup.

She looked at him, her wings rising once again in a canopy around Hiccup as her piercing sapphire eyes bore into Hiccup's, instantly creating force on his mind. The hissing warped into words like mist warping into images.

_Fall down... Faalll... Faaallll... _

The words echoed and whispered into his ears, making every system in his mind run haywire as he focused on resistance. He could feel the dark clouds of her control lick at the edges of his mind, trying to put him under the control of the mighty woman. He was trying to resist, but the clouds rolled in, the edges of his vision blurring. He grunted, trying not to fall, but his knees buckled, his vision cracking and becoming blurrier by the second.

He was sweating, squinting his eyes, but soon enough his vision saw nothing but the bright blue eyes of the mistress, and he collapsed, his mind blanking into an abyss absent of thought or vision.

* * *

_Slap! Slap! _Toothwing administered two sharp slaps against Hiccup's face, starting to wake him up but he was still mostly in the trance. _Maybe we should try the water? _

_SPLAASH! _A cascade of cold water came down over Hiccup's face, snapping him out of it with a few panicked yelps.

"Phew. I thought you would never wake up." Toothwing said with a chuckle, helping Hiccup up. "You got pretty close there. Good job." He followed up, which didn't make Hiccup feel that much better.

"It's ok Hic, we all slip up sometimes." Kayden added. Hiccup smiled a bit, appreciating the kid's attempt to cheer him up. "Thanks guys. It's really alright, though."

"Alright, champ." The nadder ended with, hitting him on the shoulder. Hiccup looked at the strange woman, and could tell that something was definitely off about her.

* * *

Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless were all on Changewing island, searching for Hiccup as usual. Stormfly and Toothless were sniffing around, trying to pick up the smell of Hiccup. "There has to be something! I know there has to be!" She looked at the ground where Hiccup should have fallen to, finding nothing. "Maybe Toothless and Stormfly could find something... Toothless! Stormfly! Over here!"

Toothless and Stormfly came over, sniffing the area. They started pointing towards the wall of the cliff, sniffing the wall thoroughly. They hurried back to Astrid, jumping excitedly then pointing towards the cave wall. "There's nothing there... But maybe we could fly in that direction!" She said excitedly, hopping onto the back of Toothless. She blew the conch shell horn, calling everyone else on the island who soon came to her side. "Did you find Hiccup?!" Snotlout said excitedly, nearly stumbling off Hookfang from excitement. Everyone else was just as hopeful.

"We've got a lead. Come on, this way!" Astrid lifted off on Toothless, Stormfly following along with everyone else, and they started soaring towards the island where Hiccup was.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fishlegs, is this the place that you heard that strange roar?" Astrid questioned towards the husky viking.

"Yeah... it was really weird. Meatlug looked really scared by it, but when I came to her whatever it was was gone." He replied, slightly scared to be here for Meatlug's sake.

"Whatever it was, Hiccup might be on the island with it." Snotlout added, looking genuinely concerned.

"We better find him. Toothless, Stormfly, try to track his scent." Toothless and Stormfly immediately started sniffing, and picked up Hiccup's smell.

Luckily for them, today was scavenging day.

* * *

"Remember your defense tactics today. Strangers have been spotted on the island. They might be one of _his _spies." Toothwing instructed. Hiccup was going out with the toughest members in the village, such as a gronkle man that was bald and had a gnarly scar on his eye.

Once they landed back down, Hiccup began searching for edible plants and berries. He was making a pretty good haul, eating a couple berries and nuts occasionally. Suddenly, he saw a few people in the distance, and he couldn't quite make out what they looked like. He leapt into a tree, remembering his defense tactics. He watched the trail that they followed. He jumped silently from branch to branch, sitting on a branch and preparing to strike.

* * *

"Are you sure they know where they're going?" Fishlegs asked nervously. Astrid nodded, replying, "Toothless is one of the best tracking dragons for Hiccup. No one knows Hiccup's scent like he does." Toothless got very excited, as he could smell the fresh scent of Hiccup.

They got closer and closer, until they reached the tree. "Toothless, why did you stop?" Astrid questioned. Toothless smiled, nodding and pointing at the tree. Everyone else looked back confusedly.

Suddenly, a cloak dropped down from the branch, surprising everyone. Astrid picked it up, holding it with both hands. "What the Valhalla?" She exclaimed, looking at it with an odd look.

Strange growls were heard from the top of the tree, which got closer until Hiccup dropped down from the branch in front of them, hanging upside down by his legs from the limb. His teeth were sharp, his pupils slits and his wings spread wide as he strongly roared. Everyone backed up, eyes wide with shock, even the dragons.

His pupils soon turned to normal, his teeth as well as realized these were his friends. He flew off the branch and landed on the ground perfectly, tucking in his wings. "Oh my gods! It's you guys!" He said, happily surprised. He quickly tackle hugged everyone, Toothless making happy noises as he jumped up and down.

"HICCUP YOU'RE ALIVE!" Snotlout exclaimed as he tackle hugged him, looking like he might cry. "Snotlout, are you... crying?" Hiccup asked, amazed and flattered.

"N-No... I'm just... Alright fine I'm crying!" Snotlout sniffled, smiling. "I missed you, Hic."

Hiccup smiled. "I missed you guys too." Before turning to Toothless. "Come on Bud, you know you want a hug!" Toothless quickly leapt onto him, licking him. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" He said chuckling. _You think I care? You've been gone too long! _Toothless said in dragon, Hiccup thankful he could hear him speak now. "Well, I'm back now Bud." He said, smiling, hugging Toothless as hard as he could.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut began playing with his wings, and Toothless batted at his night fury ears. "Dude, why do you have wings?" Questioned Tuffnut.

"And a tail?" Added Ruffnut.

"And dragon ears?" They both asked in unison.

"Hah, long story." Hiccup said, rubbing his neck. "You've got a lot to tell us, Mister! Like why have you been here all this time? What have you been doing? How are you alive?!" Astrid asked, slightly frustrated but glad to see him.

"Well, there's this village of-" Hiccup stopped mid-setence as the gronkle man and Toothwing came to his side, prepared to attack. "Intruders!" Toothwing barked, his tail spiking up, ready to strike. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut rose their hands in submission, the dragons growling at them.

"No, guys it's ok. They're my friends!" Hiccup said, calming the two down. They let down their defenses, Toothwing shaking hands with the frightened group. "I apologize if we frightened you. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He stated apologetically. "We haven't had visitors in a long time."

Hiccup smiled and motioned for everyone to follow him. "Come on, its almost dinner time."


	8. Chapter 8

"So let me get this straight: You were healed by some "Great Dragon" which granted you not only life, but also dragon wings, tail, ears, and abilities?" Astrid questioned, eating the salmon salad she had been presented with.

"Yup. I know, it sounded weird to me, too." Hiccup replied, Astrid and the others giving him an odd look.

"Wait, so if we come close to death we could be half dragon?" Added Ruffnut.

"Pretty much..."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other and nodded. "Sweet!" They both said in unison. That would come in handy in their minds. Thor knows what they'd get themselves into someday.

"There are bigger things on hand. There is someone very very bad coming, and we could use some help from you all." Hiccup said, changing the subject. "Alright, who's the next butt to get whooped on the list?!" Snotlout said, stabbing his fork into a piece of salmon.

"The person we are up against is very, very dangerous. He is half bewilderbeast, one of the largest dragons in existence, he can spit ice, and he has the ability to control the minds of half-dragons, and potentially manipulate humans and dragons." Hiccup said seriously, though there was something in him that was happy to be the leader again.

"Hiccup, if he can control your mind-" Fishlegs began nervously.

"I know, but I'm fighting anyway. I can't just lie down and let this village get bulldozed by this guy!"

Everyone figured it would be best not to argue with Hiccup. He was set on fighting, and nothing could stop that.

"I've been doing better in resistance training, so I should be alright." He said reassuringly.

He looked over, noticing Hanna was sneaking off down the hall. _Now what is she doing? _Hiccup thought, getting up. "I'll be right back." And with that, he set off towards the mysterious hypnotist.


	9. Chapter 9

"_What else have you discovered, Hanna?" _A deep and dream-like voice said. Hiccup found it oddly hard to concentrate on whoever Hanna was talking to. He felt like he was going to sleep when he heard the strange voice.

Hiccup had followed Hanna through tunnels that he wasn't aware of until now. They were different from the other tunnels. Instead of a brown, smooth tunnel it was jagged and black, like obsidian.

_"The new boy has guests. His friends found him, they plan to help fight against you! You cannot control them, they are only human!" _Hanna said, echoes of adoration remnant in her voice. Hiccup could tell right off why she seemed to look up to him; he is a master hypnotist, and she's an amateur.

"_Don't be so quick to think that, my dear. I have been... experimenting with dragons." _Hiccup peeked out a little, and saw a man who had to be at least 10 feet tall, with ivory tusks coming from the sides of his face, with icy blue skin and strange long feather-like protrusions coming from his head. He had bloodshot, winter blue eyes that could drill a whole to the surface if he looked at the cavern's ceiling.

But that wasn't the end of it. Behind him, dragons began to come from the shadows of every sort. They all looked off, with a blank look in their eyes, yet they looked around, as if they still had some form of emotion.

"They are controlled by me, but in a more... hypnotizing sort of way." He chuckled, proud of his collection of hypnotized dragons. Hanna smiled in utter adoration.

"Wonderful dear." Hanna laughed delicately in return. It was rather sickening, seeing dragons being treated like that.

Hiccup started bolting back to the main tunnels, desperate to tell someone what he found. He was suddenly halted by two pairs of hands, pulling him onto the ground. He saw the typhoomerang man and the gronkle man hovering above him.

"You too?! What, is everyone with this guy?!" Hiccup said, trying to squirm out of their grips. He shot a fire ball square at the gronkle's face, who stumbled back, keeping one hand firmly on Hiccup.

Hiccup breathed in deeply, preparing to unleash a huge fireball that would free him, but before he could make a spark, he felt something hit him on the head, and he was out like a light.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to having water poured on his face, strapped to a chair with streaks of ice.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here..." The same deep and mind-warping voice echoed through the room. "The night fury shrimp I've been hearing of..." He approached Hiccup, looking at him closely.

"You don't look like that much..." He tauntingly laughed. Hiccup narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth which sharpened as fire threatened to come flying out from the back of his throat.

The strange man looked at him intensely, his eyes piercing Hiccup's like a diamond spear through yak flesh. Hiccup's eyes widened, feeling everything slip out of reality as he heard warping words that told him to sleep. His pupils began turning to slits as he roared in resistance, making any noise possible.

"You will obey me..." He threateningly echoed into Hiccup's mind.

He roared, closing his eyes as the clouds of control rolled over him. He shook his head like a wild animal, aware he was losing the battle.

Suddenly, it all stopped as he heard a loud thump. He opened his eyes, and saw Kayden and Toothwing tackling the man.

"RUN!" Kayden yelled at Hiccup, who promptly sprinted, Toothwing and Kayden following.

* * *

**Sorry for no updates! I've been a bit busy. More chapters soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

They finally reached the end of the tunnels, thankful that it was over. For now.

It was truly just the beginning.

Hiccup gathered his thoughts, the effects of the trance still wearing off. He looked over, noticing Toothwing was panicking a bit.

"Tooth, what's wrong? We made it out!" Hiccup tried to assure him, having double-vision and hearing that was not quite cleared up. Toothwing grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him square in the eye and saying with a serious and scared tone, "Kayden is still in there." Hiccup's vision cleared following these words.

"We have to go back and get him, Thor knows what-"

"Tooth, we have to go tell the others."

"Hiccup, that's my brother in there!" There was a small silence, Hiccup processing what he just heard. This scrawny, a little awkward boy was brothers with a masculine, leader-like man. Then again, they spent most of their time together.

"That explains a lot... Still, it would be impossible to save him right now. We need help." Hiccup looked him straight back in the eyes, hoping he'd calm down.

With a sigh, he complied. They went to inform the chief of the discovery.

* * *

"Everyone, get to the weapons bay. Typhoomerangs, get to the eel stocks. Everyone else, get to the weaponry! Go, go, GO!" The chief ordered, his powerful voice echoing through all the tunnels. Hiccup and his friends rushed to the weaponry, his friends very confused.

"Hiccup, what is happening?!" Snoutlout angrily yelled.

"We found him, and he is very, very close." Hiccup responded gravely. He picked up his shield, looking for a weapon he could use easily. Snotlout picked up a mace, Ruffnut and Tuffnut both picked up maces-on-a-chain, Fishlegs grabbed a shield, and Hiccup grabbed a light but strong sword.

"My friends..." He began, gaining a spark of courage. "...It's time to go to war."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone had fled to the surface, preparing for the tall and powerful man to burst forth from the village. Toothwing, Hiccup, his friends and their dragons were right behind the chief.

"Come out, Coward! Come out and fight like a real man!" Redrock yelled, his voice surely heard for at least fifty miles. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop through the brisk air and onto the silent ground.

"Y_ou _f_o_rge_t_... _I a_m n_ot a m_a_n..." _The loud, rumbling voice of the powerful beast arose from the tall, hollow hill that training took place in. The man arose on the back of a whispering death, reflecting in it's blank eyes just how powerful he was.

"_Fo_r I a_m a TR_U_E DRAGON!" _He roared out as at least one hundred dragons of all shapes and sizes arose behind him. All of their eyes were blank yet showed some type of emotion, a nameless emotion of obedience... that at the same time was not obedience. It was not a cry for help, yet not contentment. Not rage, but not comfort.  
Emotionless, yet... not.

The dragons all plummeted towards the village, all sorts of the deadly beasts coming at them. Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths, Snaptrappers, even a few Speed Stingers barreling down the side of the steep hill that only a dragon could climb up and down, even one with no wings.

With a mighty battle cry everyone burst onto the battlefield, the village attempting to hurt the dragons as little as possible, but the brainwashed dragons not having the same feelings.

_"You're all being brainwashed, we aren't enemies!" _A soldier spoke in dragon, which didn't help that much. Tuff and Ruff were having fun hopping on dragons and wrestling them, hanging on with all their might until they could knock them out. Hiccup was being brutally attacked by a whispering death, who repeatedly slammed him onto a tree. Hiccup growled and spat a fireball in his face, making the fearsome beast back up, retreating to another target. Hiccup hopped onto the Whispering Death's head. _"You are being brainwashed! We aren't your enemies!" _Hiccup said in dragon, the Whispering Death still thrashing and trying to get him off.

_"Attack, Weaken, Distract. Attack, Control, Distract." _Were the only words that the brainwashed beast repeated.

"Distract? What do you mean..." Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes widened with realization. "That's it! This is all a distraction..." Hiccup hopped onto Toothless. "Come on, Bud. We need to get to the Great Dragon."


	12. Chapter 12

"_Powerful, Mighty, Ancient Rhiannon... come out and FI_G_H_T _like a true dragon..." _The man's voice echoed from the crystal cavern. "That must be the home of The Great Dragon..." Hiccup whispered to himself as Toothless soared through the tunnels. Hiccup knew that he could fly on his own, but it was nice flying on his dragon for the first time in a while.

_"It's nice how we can talk to each other now." _Toothless said, smiling a trademark Toothless smile.

"_Agreed, Bud. But let's focus on what's at stake right now." _Hiccup responded, anxiousness tickling in his stomach as he approached the cavern.

He burst into the cavern on the back of his dragon, the powerful monster of a man standing in front of the large, dark hole in the cave wall. The crystals along the walls glowed an eerie red.

"Ahh, the little runt again... Hiccup, was it? Rather fitting name..." He taunted, steaming up Hiccup.

"I know what you want to do to The Great Dragon... I won't let you... He saved so many lives, including mine..." Hiccup growled back, his pupils becoming slits as his teeth became sharp.

"So protective over an entity you've never seen..."

"Why do you want to do this? He saved your life, too!"

The mighty beast looked at him, his face seeming annoyed, but in his eyes it was a swirling delight of a psychopath.

"I am the rare _A_l_ph_a S_pe_ci_es_. I should have been praised among this wretched village, but instead, they shunned me when my true power was showing!"_  
_

"They shunned you because you were a threat to them."

"They shunned me because I would overthrow their _precious _Great Dragon."

"Where is Kayden?"

"So quick to change the subject... never wanting to derail your curiosity..."

"Where is he?" Hiccup insisted.

Hiccup watched the face of the dangerous monster in front of him, which contorted into a clever smirk. "Very well...

"Oh K_aaaay_de_n!" _The unsettling rumble of his voice commanded.

From the dark shadows of the cavern, Kayden walked forward.

But Kayden wasn't there.

* * *

His eyes were terrifyingly blank, wiped clean of any will of his own. Unlike the controlled dragons, there was no trace of emotion at all in him.

"What have you done to him?!"

"The same thing I am going to do to you."

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been visiting with family. After this there will be one more chapter for another 3 weeks, because I'm going off to camp. I promise that as soon as I get back another big Chapter 14 will come! Please, bare with me**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup's vision swirled into darkness, the only things he could hear were panicked screams, and the demands of his...

Master.

Hiccup felt his consciousness plummet into the depths of oblivion in his mind. He could no longer feel his arms or legs, and losing feeling of the rest of his body.

He lost the fight.

* * *

Toothless struggled to fly back to the battlefield, understanding Hiccup needed help. He heard the scary dragon man yell at Hiccup and the other boy to attack him. He rushed to get back up, running to try and get speed to fly with. He heard the trademark whistle that only a night fury could make-

Or a half night fury.

He looked behind him, seeing the blank-eyed Hiccup chasing him, his mouth open and glowing with the beginnings of a fireball. Toothless ran, gaining speed, but not able to go faster than Hiccup. He saw the tunnel that went to the battlefield, spreading his wings and preparing to fly.

He jumped, pushing himself upwards, mustering all his strength to soar. He shot to the top, he was almost there. He felt his speed waning, the exit just a few feet away. He flapped as hard as he could, failing to gain height.

No. He wouldn't let it go down like this. He flapped with more strength then he'd ever used before, propelling him out of the hill. He looked down the side of the hill, shooting downwards towards Hiccup's friends. He landed non-gracefully, but it was good enough. He rushed to Astrid, making frightened garbles that she couldn't understand.

"Toothless what is it? What's wrong?" Astrid questioned, seeing the panic in his eyes.

Toothwing approached Toothless, hearing his garbles as words. "It's Hiccup. He fell under _his _control." Astrid's face drained of color, instinctively mounting Stormfly. "Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Snoutlout!" She called, anxious to find Hiccup. Everyone came to her call, looking confused. Snoutlout took a breath to speak, when he was stopped.

"It's Hiccup. He's..." The look on her face explained it all from there. They all took off, following Astrid towards the entrance on top of the hill.

Leaving Toothless behind.

* * *

**Last chapter for 3 weeks! Sorry for that cliffhanger, but I must ensure you all come back for more. Aren't I a little devil?**

** Hang in there with me, and I'll see you when I get back with one LONG chapter (like, 1,000 to 1,5000 words. Srsly. SRSLY.) with all the answers to this cliffhanger. **

**See you then!**


End file.
